


First Date

by yuki_onna_sicarius



Series: One Big Happy Family [3]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 10:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13924893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_onna_sicarius/pseuds/yuki_onna_sicarius
Summary: Tucker gets stood up; Wash comes to the rescue





	First Date

"Tucker, you need to stop trying to find Junior's next father," Church complained as he watched his friend fuss over his outfit. "Didn't you say you just wanted something casual?"

"Fuck no, that was you!" Tucker snapped, turning to look at Church. "Am I noticable?"

"No, just your giant gut and all."

Tucker smacked Church hard on the arm, who whined like a baby and rubbed the sore spot. Tucker turned his attention to Wash, the only non-asshole in the house currently. "Well?"

"You look fine," he commented. "And why shouldn't he be looking for a suitable parent for his child? He's clearly past having casual flings, he keeps talking about wanting to settle down and have a proper family."

Tucker felt his chest tighten in gratitude as Wash said that. He smiled at his friend, then went back to fussing with his suit. "Seriously, do I look alright?"

"You look pretty gay in that green shirt," Church replied.

"It's aqua, and that's the point!" Tucker snapped. Wash quickly stood and lightly gripped his arms, waiting until Tucker was looking at him.

"Tucker, you look nice and anyone who turns you down is an idiot who you have my full permission to knee in the crotch." The pregnant man couldn't help but laugh at his friend's joke.

"You two are so gay for each other," Church groaned as he stood up.

"Better than being gay for you," Tucker snapped back. "Really, could you imagine?" Church rolled his eyes and left the blue house, leaving Wash and Tucker alone.

"So, I really look okay?" Tucker asked, fidgeting with his shirt. Wash nodded.

"Hurry up so you aren't late," Wash said, pointing to the door. "You don't want to keep your date waiting."

\-----

Dinner in the blue house was almost done, the marinara sauce simmering, the pasta almost done, Wash's phone began to ring. He looked down to see Tucker's name looking up at him. Curiously, he answered the phone, his ear immediately greeted by the sound of choked back tears. Tucker was fighting not to cry.

"Tucker?" he asked. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?"

"That bastard LEFT!" Tucker shouted. It was a blow to Tucker, and to Wash, too. It had taken years for Tucker to finally, _finally_ , admit his bisexuality and go out with another guy, just to be ditched. Wash felt for him, having felt that pain himself several times.

"Where are you?" Wash asked.

"We were going to have dinner at Tao," Tucker explained, "but we didn't get around to it. He called me fat and left before we could get around to dinner."

A mischevious grin found its way onto Wash's lips. "Who made the reservation?"

"He did."

"Excellent. Stay there, get the table, I'll be there soon." He hung up and sent a text to Donut, telling him to come over to the blue house to keep an eye on Caboose. It wasn't that he didn't trust the man, he might not be the most intelligent person, but he was fairly functional on his own, but he knew Caboose got lonely and tended to do destructive things when he was lonely. Having a friend over at least kept the house from being burnt down.

When he arrived at the restaurant, he found Tucker waiting at the table for him. He sat down, smirk still on his lips as he did. Tucker raised an eyebrow at him, more curious than sad now. "Order whatever you like," Wash said. "The more the better."

"Is this your way of telling me I'm fat?" Tucker asked angrily, crossing his arms over his chest. "'Cause I've already dealt with one asshole telling me that to my face, I don't need you trying to be all cheeky and subtle about it."

Wash looked around before leaning in closer to Tucker. "To make a reservation here, you have to give them your credit card number," he explained, "that way people can't get out of paying their bill. I figure, since your date ditched you, and you were still able to get the table, we'll just, y'know, have dinner ourselves, let him pay for it." Tucker couldn't stop the chuckle that left his lips.

"I never thought you the one to be so petty," he commented. "I like this new Wash."

"I'm more of a passive-aggressive petty bitch," Wash admitted. "This is not my first time screwing someone over."

Tucker smiled, shaking his head as he laughed. "Alright, then let's buy the most expensive shit on this menu." He looked through it, which didn't take long, the menu wasn't large, checking with Wash what the most expensive dishes were.

"Oh, wow, they have a one thousand dollar bottle of wine," the older man commented. "It's a shame you can't drink, or I'd order it."

"The doctor said I can have one glass," Tucker replied, still looking over the menu. "I'm tempted to get this shrimp dish because it's expensive, but seafood has been making me so ridiculously sick it's not worth it."

"Get the duck, it's the same price."

"I like how you think."

They shared a conspiratorial smile with each other as their waiter approached their table. He eyed them strangely at their strange, and large, order. How could two people possibly eat all that food and drink all that liquid?

Once they were alone again, Tucker's hand travelled down to his belly, his face contorting into something between concern and confusion. "Is everything alright?" Wash asked, reaching over to place his hand on Tucker's other hand, which was rested on the table.

"Yeah, just a strange feeling," Tucker replied. "Like, fluttering."

Wash raised an eyebrow. "What, like I'm giving you butterflies?" Tucker rolled his eyes at the joke and shook his head.

"No. I'm not really sure what it is, it's been happening for a couple days now."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Wash assured. "If you're worried about it, I'm sure Tex can answer some questions. She's a few months further in her pregnancy than you are."

"Yeah, but that means I have to talk to her," Tucker replied. "You know she isn't my biggest fan."

"I'm sure she'll understand. You _have_ changed a lot since you found out about your pregnancy."

"I guess." Tucker looked at their hands, Wash's still on top of his, and felt that fluttering again. He wondered if it was some kind of sign, or maybe the baby, or both. It did seem like the fluttering came whenever Wash was around.

He didn't eat as much as he wanted. After a quarter of his food was gone, Tucker was feeling sick to his stomach. Perhaps baby didn't like duck, either. It seemed the only thing baby liked was the sour watermelon candy he and Wash hoarded around the blue house and ate in the middle of the night while Caboose was asleep.

When he pushed his plate away, Wash asked the waiter for boxes for the excess food. "Charge it to the card," he said as he led Tucker out to their cars. "So I'll see you once we get back to the house then."

"Yeah," Tucker replied, smiling at him. "Thanks for coming to save the day. It's definitely been the most eventful one I've ever had before."

"I can honestly say it's in the top five," Wash agreed, chuckling softly. "I'll see you in a few." He walked to his car, waiting for Tucker to head out before he followed.

Once they got back to the blue house, they found it empty, meaning Donut had taken Caboose out. That was good in Tucker's mind, the man had been insufferable lately, asking ridiculous questions about his pregnancy that actually scared the shit out of him. More often than not, he went to bed wondering if he was going to die.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to find Wash, who'd gotten back to the house and put their food away. He looked tired, which made sense, it was late, and made to lead Tucker upstairs to his room. He didn't realize what he had done until he had Wash pulled down by his tie, their lips pressed against each other. It was strange how _normal_ it felt; Tucker always assumed that kissing another guy would be vastly different from kissing women, but it wasn't as different as he thought it would be. It was still lips and tongues and  _oh, fingers in my hair, that's new._

He pulled Wash closer, desperate for contact because _damn_ , no one warned him about the _horniness_. With hands on his hips, Wash pulled him closer, what little room there was still between them suddenly gone. When Wash pulled away, Tucker chased after him, whining softly when he couldn't reach the taller man's lips again. "I know you said this was your most eventful night, but I didn't think it'd end this way. I thought you were holding out for someone else."

"It's you," Tucker replied, "it's always been you."

And holy shit was the cheesy, but Tucker can't find it in himself to care, not when Wash is giving him _that_ look and he's pulling him upstairs by the hand. Tucker tries to bite back the smile on his lips, but he can't. Once they get up to Wash's room, their lips are together again, fingers fumbling to remove clothes from flesh, and then Tucker is laying on the bed, Wash hovering above him.

\-----

There was something that felt right about waking up in someone's arms, cradled and safe. It was a much more satisfying feeling than trying to sneak away before the other person woke up. When Tucker began to wake, he could feel one of Wash's hands resting on his growing baby bump, the other lazily holding onto one of his own. Wash was nuzzled into Tucker's neck, his breath caressing his bare skin. Feeling more comfortable than he ever had, Tucker allowed himself to fall back asleep.

When Wash moved, trying his best not to wake Tucker, the younger man stirred, turning to watch Wash get out of bed. "Wash?" he called.

"Hmm?" the older man asked.

"Why are you..." He couldn't finish his question. He didn't think he wanted the answer to the question.

"Why am I...getting up?" Wash finished.

"You're not leaving, are you?"

Wash chuckled, shaking his head in disbelief. "And sneaking out? Tell me, Tucker, where would I sneak off to? We live in the same house." Tucker shrugged. "It's nine in the morning, I figured I'd make breakfast." He leaned down and kissed Tucker. "I'm sure the baby would appreciate some food as well."

Tucker's hand moved down to his belly, the fluttering sensation back. "Yeah, okay, fine, baby wants food, too," he replied, trying and failing to hold back a laugh.

"Not everyone is an asshole enough to just ditch you after sleeping with you," Wash assured. "That' not my way."

"Let me guess, you're a lover, not a humper?"

"I'm offering to make you breakfast, aren't I?" Wash smirked at Tucker, and  _damnit Wash I hate that smirk, but I love it, too. Fuck you're hot!_

"Then go make my damn breakfast," Tucker snapped playfully. Like hell he was just going to confess that he thought Wash was the hottest thing he'd ever laid eyes on the day after sleeping with him.

When he stumbled downstairs, fully dressed in comfort wear, the house smelled like pancakes and bacon, Wash's specialty. He was looking at his phone, having searched about the fluttering feeling, scrolling through the pages for an answer.

"What are you reading?" Wash asked curiously when he spotted him.

"I looked up the fluttering feeling in my stomach," Tucker explained.

"Did you find an answer?"

"Yeah. The baby's kicking."


End file.
